User talk:FeralG5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Future Batman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Future Batman For content, you will be better off asking another active user to collaborate, as I am only here to sort out any issues that users may have. If you have any trouble with something like templates or wiki formatting, and also if you are having issues with another user, don't hesitate to ask for advice. If you want a collaborator, I'd suggest creating a blog post to see if anyone is interested. Good luck with the priject. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 12:14,8/29/2015 - Sure, what do you need help with? Bat24 9/1/15 For the characters, You should have a hacker type charscter to help David Wayne AKA Batman, on his missions. Can we co-write some episodes? Bat24 Who should play the hacker? Also, lets plan some Episodes Bat24 I can help you more with it tomorrow. Bat24 Sounds cool, Can I add some of the recurring cast, and the Episodes? Bat24 9/2/15 Its published now, I also added Superman for a crossover-style Episode. Bat24 Thanks man. :) Bat24 Can we chat? I need some suggestions for my new season of The Knight. Bat24 I'm coming back on chat. Bat24 He can at first be a villain, but then becomes a hero. Bat24 Yeah. Bat24 Can I do it tomorrow? I'm working on a due script for a TV community Universe. Bat24 Ok, Thanks for understanding. I'll defiantly add the Episode tomorrow. Bat24 Sure man, Lets chat. Bat24 9/4/15 I'll try to go on there again, I didn't see you there. Bat24 I'm on chat now. Bat24 No I don't have Skype, Also can we chat? Bat24 9/6/15 Should Episode 7, or 8 be the crossover? Bat24 Ok, can I make the episode? Also, starting after, Episode 8, we each do, five episodes. Bat24 I need some, more ideas for Future Batman, I ran out of the ideas Bat24 9/7/15 Yeah, maybe he becomes a cyborg. Bat24 Should we include script pages for the Episodes? Bat24 Yeah, like we pick Wedendsday or Tuesday, to air the Episodes. Bat24 Csn you help me make The Knight's character pages? I don't know how. Bat24 9/22/15 Bruce Wayne, Julie Madison, Nathan Powers and Nathan's father Derrick. Bat24 Bruce. Put that he was born May 16th, 1992. And explain what happened to his parents, then the beggening half of S1. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 OK, thanks. Bat24 I did, I changed the year 2000, into 1998 since Bruce in my version was six years old. Bat24 Bruce becomes resurected without a soul, so he starts murdering people, for Episode 22. Bat24 11/5/15 What should Season 2 be about? Bat24 Yeah, and maybe Bruce faces an old enemy that he must go against. Bat24 We need some crossovers for the 2nd season, maybe a future Superman, series or The Flash? Bat24 Let's make a future Flash series, to crossover with Future Batman. Bat24 Yeah, I guess we could put those, on DC comics Fanfiction Wikia.. Bat24 Hey, lets create seperate pages of Future Batman, so the first season's page won't get clutered with Season 1. And both of us can, pick three Episodes to write scripts for. Bat24 11/6/15 That's Alright. :) We have to pick days to do them. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 Can you create the Future Batman Season 2 page? I will create the Future Flash one. Bat24 11/7/15 Should Barry Allen, be the mentor? Or should, Wally West. Since, I'm about to start Future Flash. Bat24 Yeah, I put him as a mentor. Are we co-writing for Future Flash too? Bat24 Let's go on the chat-line, to talk about it. Bat24 Let's start planning, Future Batman episodes. Bat24 Can you add Future Flash, Episode's 2, 3 and 4? While you do that, I'll add on Future Batman Season 2. Bat24 11/9/15 Sure. Bat24 So, Episode 8, is our crossovers for Future Batman, and Future Flash, What could happen, for the Future Batman one? Bat24 I was thinking, about, maybe a human based villain. Is that OK? Bat24 Can we talk on the chat-line? Bat24 11/12/15 OK. Bat24 Sure. Bat24 Your Welcome man. :) Bat24 I think Episode 10, should be about David, being taken to a cabin, where his friends from his time with Victor Cain, give him magical herbs. Bat24 11/13/15 OK, and you add Future Flash Episode 11 Bat24 When we do Future Batman Season 3, and Future Flash Season Two, we should include a spin-off that's like Legends Of Tomorrow. Would that be a good idea? Bat24 11/20/15 What should it's Title be? Bat24 11/21/15 Cool, We should plan it, after Future Batman Season 2, and Future Flash Bat24 11/21/15 Sure Bat24 Sure, later all three of us should meet on chat, to discuss it further. Sounds good. :) Thanks! and please, call me Gary!Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, i won't vandalize, i actually think vandalism is a horrible thing to do, it's not just annoying it's frustrating. What should Episode 16, be about? Bat24 11/24/15 Hay, what happened to Jason Todd in future batman Garybnumb8 (talk) 04:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what Episode 16, can be about. Any ideas? 11/26/15 OK, thanks!! :) Bat24 11/26/15 Help May I help you on your Future Batman Series? Coolot1 (talk) 03:16, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, he's messed up one of my series before. Bat24 He made an episode that me and another user, didn't lead up too. Like, say in our Future Batman show, Future Darkseid attacks Batman, and creates a big bomb. That's what I don't want to repeat. Bat24 I deleted it, a long time ago. Bat24 I did once but I learned my lesson. Because in my episode I will add in like Future Scarecrow, not anything like Future Darksied. I will probaly add in a future Batman villain. Also do you want to help with my new Series Rise of the Bat? It is like Teenage years of Bruce Wayne as a vigilante named The Hunter. Also there will be teenage villains like the first teenage villain is the Scarecrow. Coolot1 (talk) 15:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Admin Dog of War is the only member of the wiki that can give administrative rights. You will have to message him if you are interested. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 13:11,11/27/2015 - 13:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, what the hell happened? i wake up and i see we have a removed member, so i will ask again, WHAT HAPPENED!?! So, i red what happened and are you sure he hadn't changed? or did he vandalize again? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Feral G, lets give Coolot one more chance. Bat24 In Episode 16, Penny begins cheating, that was our original plan. Bat24 11/27/15 Can we meet up on chat? Bat24 11/28/15 Hay, if we're giving Coolot one more chance why does it still say he's banned? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Need help planning for Episode 18? Bat24 12/2/15 Should Colot add more to his Episode? He didn't really describe it enough. Bat24 12/4/15 Episode 21, should be a three parter crossover, between Future Batman, Future Flash, and Future Constantine. Bat24 I'm not sure, do you like it? Bat24 It looks OK, do you think so? Bat24 That's why I didn't want him to help, since his Episodes are too short, also he doesn't describe as well as me, you and Gary do. Bat24 Well I changed it some more? Truce? Coolot1 (talk) 23:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) How come? Bat24 OK, It's your decision. Bat24 Hey Feral, Coolot asked me about working with him, with a Batman project. Bat24 What Coolot do this time? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:38, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Should David, quit being Batman, at the end of the Season Finale? Bat24 12/6/15 Yeah, maybe he wants a life other than his Batman persona, and he sells Wayne Enterprises. It's because he's forced to kill The Joker. Bat24 Well maybe he gives it back to Bruce, and probably The Joker captures Penny. Bat24 So, I think next seasons crossovers should, set up the Spin-off show. Bat24 Just asking, did you say a can do future constantine Hey Feral, can you create the Future Batman Season 3 page? Bat24 12/10/15 OK, can we go on chat, to discuss the Future Batman episodes? Bat24 12/11/15 What should Hawkgirl's new name be? Since, every time she dies, she returns in another body. Bat24 12/12/15 Do you mind if Penny dies this season? Bat24 12/14/15 Maybe in the Six Month time jump. Bat24 Any ideas for Episode 3? Bat24 12/18/15 Maybe Copperhead could be hired by William Darhk, Bat24 Can you add the Episode? Ba24 Can me you and Gary go on chat? So we can plan more of Future Batman. Bat24 So i'm not sure why i didn't ask this sooner but, you and bat keep talking about a crossover, why is that? Garybnumb8 (talk) 12:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, what i ment to say was, which shows are crossing over? Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Feral G, Coolot wants to make a Future Green Arrow series. I'm not sure if we were planning that. Bat24 12/19/15 Future Batman Spin Off Can I make a SPin Off of Future Batman but about Connor Queen Coolot1 (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) OK, I don't think we should do a Future Green Arrow. Bat24 Can you join us on chat? Bat24 Can you do Episode 7? Bat24 12/20/15 You wanna chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:42, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I made the Crossovers, do you like them? Bat24 12/23/15 Can I add Episode 9, to Future Batman and future Flash? Bat24 12/24/15 Merry Christmas! Garybnumb8 (talk) 10:07, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas. :) Bat24 12/25/15 Can we chat? Bat24 12/28/15 Hay Feral, when are we continuing Future Batman? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:56, January 4, 2016 (UTC) So we're continuing it now and the episode's going to be writen by me? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll write it but I have two questions, who shot Penny and is Penny dead? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Like how I did Episode 11? I didn't know who the Killer was so I just Made Jake Cobblepot (Who has now appeared in 3 episodes) turn into Penguin now. Coolot1 (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Can you do Episode 12, for Future Batman Season Three? Bat24 1/11/16 Hey Feral, can you add Episode 14 of Future Batman? Bat24 1/15/16 Can we chat? I had new ideas. Bat24 2/16/16 Are we still doing Future Batman? Bat24 3/22/16 OK, can you do your episode? I'll do Episode 21. Bat24 Can we chat about Future Batman? Bat24 3/24/16 On Arrow Fanfiction, just a suggestion, would you make an Arrow Season 5 and a Flash Season 3? Bat24 3/28/16 Hey Feral G, can you join me, my friend Toon and my other friend Migster's Batman show? We need help, since we're far into the seasons, can you write the S2 and S3 episodes scripts? Bat24 4/24/16 Do you want to work on a new show with me?Coolot1 (talk) 13:43, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Bat24 4/25/16 It's fine, I can help you with the scripts. Bat24 4/25/16 Maybe a show about Robin as the main character and the show can be called Robin.Coolot1 (talk) 15:37, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Are we doing Future Batman Season 4 and Future Flash Season 3? Bat24 4/26/16 OK, also can we chat? Bat24 OK Bat24 I noticed that you just edited Gotham Knight. Do you have Bat24's permission to do that? Also, you could just ask if you want to help out with Gotham Knight. But I'll have to talk to Bat24 about that. -NightSlayer2 Hey man, Yeah sure it's fine for you to help. The more the merrier. What are your ideas? -NightSlayer2 Here are my ideas for season 5: 1) For the first half, a mobster named Basil Karlos will be the main villain this season. -Karlos is a mob boss who comes to Gotham to investigate his associate Chuckie Sol's death. Chuckie Sol was killed by Rachel since Chuckie had her father's shop burned while her father was inside the building which was why Rachel and her mother moved into Wayne Manor when Rachel's mother become a maid. -Joker will return to be like his version in The Dark Knight ''and turn Karlos into Clay Face. -John Stewart also works for Karlos when his manager Rick Hawthorne (Rick Cosnett) threatens a stripper he loves named Katya (like Quinn in Dexter season 7). -Rachel resigns as Bat Woman this season following Chuckie Sol's death and she will move with Harvey to some place where they can be happy which is Ivy Town. There will be a happy ending in it for Harvey Dent and his fiance Rachel 2) For the second half, I was thinking of having Hugo Strange's son Eli appear performing gruesome experiments and Bruce learns that Eli's father ordered his parents' death. In this version, Eli is the head of Arkham Asylum who continues to perform his father's experiments. -Theo Galavant returns as Azrael. That is why Silver St. Cloud will return to Gotham to stop her uncle and she ends up dying when Galavant stabs her which upsets her fiance who is Senator Robert Hammon's son Hector Hammond. Hector Hammond will become the main antagonist in season 6. -Jason Todd appears played by Colton Haynes while being like Roy Harper in Arrow. Jason will be a protagonist this season and become a villain in season 6. Jason was a guinea pig in Eli Strange's experiments and he became a metahuman with super strength, endurance, and rapid cellular generation. Jason was cured by a counter-serum developed by Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Jason became Batman's partner under the codename Robin. Jason Todd is also a relative of Vandal Savage and Batman will first meet him when he is stealing medicine from Leslie Thompkins' clinic like in the New 52.'' -John Stewart will become Green Lantern in this part of the season. John will get the power ring from Abin Sur and he'll be forced to ask for Bruce's help when Penguin gets his hands on the ring (like in The Batman ). John will leave the team to become a space cop. What do you think? Night Slayer 2 Can you add some episodes for season 4 of Gotham Knight? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, You're right. I tried to contact him, but he's busy working on Gotham City. He hasn't responded to my messages. Can you do another episode for Gotham Knight or try contacting him? The whole thing was his idea anyway and it's not right for him to take no part in this. -NightSayer2 I started season 5, could you add your episodes? and could you ask Bat24 to add some? -Night Slayer 2 Tatsu will leave Gotham Knight and only appear once in season 6 where she is a member of the Crescent Order which guards the Lotus, a potion created to counter the effects of the Lazarus pit on a person's soul and cures blood lust. And what do you mean supernatural? Like dealing with magic or metahumans? Also, I thought of introducing Desmond Harrington as John Blake in season 6 as a replacement for John Stewart (Erik King) and I thought of introducing a Smallville crossover in season 6. -Night Slayer 2 Remember those Batman Adventure comics books back then? We were all trying to figure out the Red Hood's secret identity and the comic book series was cancelled before we could find out. Who do you think the Red Hood should be? And he's not Jason Todd in this version. -Night Slayer 2 Hi Feral! it's been a while since we talked and I was wondering if you wanted to work on something together? Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:54, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Well I had an idea for a TV show that followed Joker, just called "Joker", I also have an idea for a show called "Knight of Vengeance" that followed the flashpoint Thomas Wayne Batman, which one do you want to work on? Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I like it! what would it be called? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:06, May 23, 2016 (UTC) How about just Batman and Robin? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:09, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Should I make both, you make both, or we both make one each? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) All right, one final question, animated or live action? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:24, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure Feral G5. Is Phillip Church the main villain? -Night Slayer 2 Could you add some episodes for season 6? But could you first tell me who the main villain is and what his or her goal is? I also thought of introducing a Smallville crossover where Bruce teams up with the Martian Manhunter to investigate some murders and Dylan Powers is now a good guy like Jason Powers from Talix's series The Young Knight. Also, I thought of introducing Harvey Dent as Two-Face. Harvey gets angry again when his fiance is murdered by her sister (whom he has been having an affair with) and becomes Two-Face to kill her. Harvey also gets upset upon learning that Rachel had a boy with someone while being unaware that he is the biological father. Before Rachel died (which will be revealed in the 6th season), she made Bruce promise to take care of her son. -NightSlayer2 I don't know what should happen for episode 2. However, I think that it should be an evil cult operating in Gotham City and not the Order of St. Dumas since that was already used in season 2. I think that the main villain should be Brother Blood and he tries to bring Etrigan back. Bruce will team up with his old friend Jason Blood to stop them. I was also thinking that this could be the final season for Gotham Knight ''since I thought we could work on a Batman series in the CW universe. I like to also introduce crossovers with Smallville ''some more. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Here are my ideas for season 6 1) Raven appears in it has the daughter of Trigon and Gotham-born human Angela Roth (known as Arella). Raven grew up in a dimension called Azarath and was taught to control her emotions by Azar. Raven learns that Trigon is up to something bad and goes to Batman to offer her services. Unfortunately, Batman refuses after learning from Zatanna how Trigon is her father. 2) There is a lot of tension between Bruce and Jason this season because Jason trusts Raven unlike him (which is a good thing because Raven is a good guy). Jason tries to protect Raven when Brother Blood tries to claim her spirit (check Raven's bio on Wikipedia). Jason also dies in the end from an overdose of the serum that Brother Blood injected into the King (the name of a gang leader that I made up). -Bruce teams up with the Martian Manhunter to investigate some murders like in that Smallville storyline. What do you think? Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Yeah sure. Is Phillip Church or Gabriel a good guy or a bad guy? -Night Slayer 2 idk you decide -Night Slayer 2 Can we chat about Batman and Robin? Garybnumb8 (talk) 00:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey FeralG5, I added my episodes. Could you add some? Also, Jason Todd dies in Gotham Knight before of the Mirakuru. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5 Yeah, Tatsu and Gabriel should still stay together. But first Tatsu has to get over her grudge on Phillip Church for not telling her his secret. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Yes, Jason Todd dies. I'm planning to have Damian Wayne replace him as Robin in the next season. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Yeah, Talia is Damian's mom. Bruce will try to help Damian cope with the kill instinct that he has. I also had thoughts of making Silver St. Cloud be Damian's mother and Damian be raised by the Order of St. Dumas. What do you think? Talia or Silver? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, It's because Gabriel promises to always be honest with Tatsu and never keep secrets from her again. -Night Slayer 2 Hey man, can we start Future Batman Season 4? Bat24 7/15/16 Gotham Knight Season 8 -It'll be our version of Daredevil v.s Punisher where Batman tries to stop Hit Man from killing a crime lord known as Black Mask. In this version: -Tommy Monaghan was an ex-marine who became a vigilante when his family was murdered by the gangs in Old Gotham. -Black Mask is a police sergeant named Roman Sionis who takes over the mob to seek revenge on Arnold Wesker for killing his brother who is a cop. In this version, -Arnold Wesker is a mafia boss who takes over Steven Mandragora's organization and is nicknamed Scar Face due to a scar that he has on his cheek. He is not the Ventriloquist and he is not insane just rude. -Steven Mandragora is like Kingpin in this version where he gets imprisoned and helps the Hit Man escape from prison so he can kill Wesker and all his other enemies. -Kate Spencer appears as the new district attorney of Gotham City who is secretly a vigilante known as Man Hunter. Kate seeks to fight crime through the legal system and at night as a vigilante dubbed as Man Hunter. She will be played by the same actress who played Laurel Lance in Arrow. -Helena Bertinelli appears trying to get revenge on Mandragora for the murder of her parents. Helena even dates Bruce who tries to teach Helena not to kill. Things get interesting when Helena discovers that Mandragora is her biological father since Mandragora had an affair with her mother and didn't intend to kill her. Helena will be played by the same actress who played Cat Woman in the Dark Knight Rises. -There will be a Smallville crossover where Batman and Martian Manhunter team up to investigate several homicides being made. -Dylan Powers tries to get his memories back while being haunted by the ghost of his sister Geri Powers. -John Blake has his own antagonist this season when I.A agent Ellen Yin goes after him since Yin blames John for the death of her partner Ethan Bennett, who died from taking meth. John knew about Bennett's addiction, he tried to get Ethan private help instead of informing his superiors. What do you think? Also, I don't think we should use any magic this season. I'm trying to make Gotham Knight be what it was like before in season 1. Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, I'm not sure, but don't introduce Barbara Gordon. She's in season 7 and she becomes Oracle in this version just like in Smallville. I was thinking maybe it could introduce Damian Wayne as Silver St. Cloud's son. The season finale should be Trigon wanting to take control of everyone and Damian helping Superman, Cyborg, and Raven try to stop him. Theo Galavant appears as an undead person whom Trigon brings back when they go to his dimension. I started season 7 and you can add more ideas for that when you're done with season 6. Season 7 is to have nothing supernatural, just kind of the way it was in season 1. -Night Slayer 2 Can we bring back future batman. --Coolot1 (talk) 13:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know the Order of St Dumas are the main villains .--Coolot1 (talk) 19:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Is it fine if me or Bats makes the page.Coolot1 (talk) 19:28, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Two questions Should there be a future Supergirl and I found someone that I feel like asking to join can I ask him?--Coolot1 (talk) 01:55, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you do an episode of Future batman season 4?--Coolot1 (talk) 14:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey FeralG5, Were rewriting Gotham Knight. Please add your ideas. We can use Phillip Church sometime in a future season. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, should Talia Al Ghul or Silver St. Cloud be Damian's mother? I think that it should be Talia. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Could you add some episodes for Gotham Knight. Like could you add ideas for what the team does while Bruce is away? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, I like your ideas for Gotham Knight. I'll help with whatever you pick. I'm too busy working on my Batman Unlimited: Flashpoint series right now but I'll provide ideas with whatever you pick. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, I'm curious about what your plans are for season 4 of Gotham Knight. I'm out of ideas. -Night Slayer 2 Hey Bat24, Good ideas. I thought about introducing Zatanna. Zatanna makes Bruce not trust Raven. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Could you make some episodes for Gotham Knight? I've started season 5 since I have more ideas for it than season 4. In Season 5, Batman tries to stop a killing spree performed by the Joker while trying to make sure everyone follows the no kill rule and facing the Ukrainian mob. I already plan to introduce the Court of Owls in season 5 and someone Bruce cares for will die this season. I might introduce Vigilante/Adrian Chase and make it like the DC version of Daredevil V.S Punisher. -Night Slayer 2 Thanks for the ideas������ Bat24 11/3/16 Hey Feral G. We were editing the same episode, so it messed up my edit. Bat24 11/12/16 It's fine man, my version of the episode was too long anyway. XD Bat24 Should we bring back Future Batman, and the other shows in the universe?Coolot1 (talk) 13:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Feral G, can you add episode 20 to Gotham Knight Season 4? I'll do episode 21, 22 and 23 Hey FeralG5, Here are my ideas for season 4 of Gotham Knight -Vicki turns against Reiter similar to how Tiana turns against him in Arrow. Vicki uses the totem to power her similar to Tiana since she gets angry since Reiter didn't keep his promise in helping Vicki find her father. Vicki begs John to kill her and Bruce injects her with a sedative so he can get her the help she needs from Lila. -John kills his brother Damon, who is working with Reiter. -Bruce's name gets cleared when Alfred, Ted, Gordon, Curtis, and Katrina or Clark Kent find evidence to prove he is innocent for Lana's murder. Bruce becomes mayor of Gotham due to the speech he gave to comfort everyone when Reiter was planning to launch nuclear missles. Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Wanna work on rewriting Tim Burton's Batman movies? -NightSlayer2 Hey Bat24, The gang I already made Destiny of the Batman. Were going to do Batman Continues where Batman faces off against Lew Moxon, Scarecrow, and Two-Face. What are your ideas? -NightSlayer2 Hi, I like your character Gabriel from Gotham Knight and in Arrow. I was wondering if I could use him as a guest star in Knight of Gotham. He's a really cool character. -NightSlayer2 Hey FeralG5, Yeah sure. I have plans to make Gabriel a recurring character in season 6 of Knight of Gotham. I plan to introduce Bruce investigating a cult responsible for a series of murders. I don't if I should introduce Azrael, the Order of St. Dumas, make up new villains, or make it be someone worshipping Trigon. Maybe I'll make up some new villains. However, Deacon Blackfire will be back. What else do you want Gabriel's role to be in Season 6? Maybe there can be flashbacks to how he and Bruce met. -NightSlayer2 Hey FeralG5, I've introduced Katana as Alfred's goddaughter and a former British secret agent. She's the mother of Akio and she will become Katana soon enough. In this version, Katana is Bruce Wayne's bodyguard/chauffeur/maid/partner to fight crime. What are your ideas for season 6? I was thinking it could be like season 6 of ''Dexter ''except that the Bat Family go up against a cult worshipping a God (I'll need to decide on who the villains are). -NightSlayer2 Hey FeralG5, Yes Gabriel is an angel. He's the Earth 41 doppelganger of his Earth 1 counterpart. This series exists in the Arrowverse on an alternate universe. -NightSlayer2 Hey FeralG5, Gabriel will reveal himself in the second half of the season and explain why he is in Gotham. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Sure. I like that idea. Also in the Arrowverse wiki, can u add Gabriel's early life, Lucifer's rebellion, and how he imprisoned Trigon? Also, can Trigon bring people back from the dead? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, I added episode 17. I've introduced Raven and Arella in this episode. Don't worry, Gabriel and Tatsu recouncile at the end and make love after Gabriel saves Tatsu from being murdered by Slade. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Sorrry I've been busy. I only had time to update the page on Gabriel. I'll do Tatsu's tomorrow. Do you have any other ideas for what should happen this season? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Nevermind. I had time to update Tatsu's page. -Nigthslayer2 Hey FeralG5, I added the part where Tatsu is pregnant with Gabriel's child. Can u update the part for me in the Arrowverse fanon wiki? Also, I think Gabriel should forgive Slade for everything he has done after learning that he was affected by the Church of Blood's conditioning. -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, I added in your ideas. Tatsu and Akio leave Gotham without Gabriel since Tatsu wants to protect her son as well as the child she is pregnant with. I was thinking that the seventh season would have Gabriel trying to look for Tatsu. I also think that the main villain for the seventh season should be Lady Arkham. What do you think? -Night Slayer 2 Hey FeralG5, Yes. Gabriel chose to stay and fight. Tatsu only left with Akio because she was unable to fight due to her pregnancy. Tatsu still loves Gabriel. Tatsu did it to protect her children and Gabriel understood that. She still loves him. -NightSlayer2